No One Gets Left Behind
by Kgirl1
Summary: This time, it's really the end. But can the Five pull it together long enough to say a proper goodbye?


**SkittyKatz and Invader wrote something a bit similar to this, not much at all, but I talked to them so no copying and don't own.**

"Vert..." Agura took his hand from where it had been fervently scratching at the rock, shaking her head.

"No!" He said firmly. "This isn't over! There's got to be a way..." He clawed desperately at the rocks that had trapped them, but there seemed to be no hope. _It had all happened so fast..._

"Vert!" She snapped angrily. "You're wasting your breath! We don't have cars. We don't have any tools. The rocks that buried us could be hundreds of feet thick! All we have," She took a shaky breath. "Is each other."

Vert looked around to the five faces, the people he had been honored to fight this war with.

And would die with, too.

"But that's all we need." He spoke softly.

"You guys, it has been _such_ an incredible honor to be your leader through all of this. But the fight's over. We saved Sage, we defeated the Ancient Ones..." He paused, voice cracking. "We became friends. And that's all we can ask for, right? We knew what we were going into, we knew it from the start. And now...here we are. TOGETHER. One last time. Can we at least make it count?" He pleaded.

Stanford turned away from the wall. Zoom lifted his chin. Even Spinner managed to crack a smile.

"Verts right. Come on, guys. What..." Agura snapped her fingers. "What was your favorite memory?"

There was silence. Stanford spoke first.

"Probably when I heroically rescued you from dangling off that cliff of ice." He cracked a smile, sarcasm taking the place of his typically boastful tone. Everybody cracked a smile at this.

"Man, you scared me so bad." Vert laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? I might as well tell you. I like Agura." he admitted, and she gasped a little.

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

Because...Agura crept a little closer. "I always liked YOU." She said shyly.

"...AND I LOVE ZOOM!" Spinner cried, throwing his arms around the Scout and pretending to kiss his cheeks, making them all laugh.

"I am sorry about all those kid jokes though." Spinner said once it was silent.

"It's okay. I was never really mad. Sorry I went kinda crazy about proving myself and made you guys come save me." Zoom bit his lip.

"Zoom, we didn't mind." Agura hugged him, and Vert pouted. Noticing this, Agura gave him a peck on the cheek.

"...To be honest, Vert, I was always jealous of you." Stanford spoke quietly.

"Y-You were?" Vert was surprised. Stanford bit his lip, nodding.

"You were the leader, the popular guy. Everyone liked you. He said. I was the laughingstock. I never deserved a team as good as you guys." He said sadly.

"Stanford, of course you do." Vert assured. "Sure, no one was perfect in the beginning, but we all learned. You belong here."

"Kinda wish I didn't, right about now." Stanford muttered jokingly, looking around at the rocks that enclosed them on all sides.

"It'll be okay." Agura comforted.

"No it won't!" He turned on her. "We are going to DIE in here, Agura! Don't...don't you get it?" There were tears in his green eyes.

"I get it, Stanford!" Agura snapped, positivity forgotten as Stanford's outburst pushed her to the already fragile breaking point. "You don't think I would have liked to see my brothers before I go, or my parents? You don't think I had goals? You think you're the only person here who doesn't want to die, because you're not! Zoom was supposed to meet his new baby sister tomorrow, okay? Spinner wanted to beat one of his video games, and Sherman was almost done with the software program he's been working on since this _begun_." She screamed, then took a deep, shaky breath.

"We all had dreams, Stanford. It's not all about you."

Stanford was silent for a while.

"What was yours, Agura?" Vert spoke softly, cupping his hand under her chin and lifting it to meet his eyes.

"...My grandma's funeral was next week. She's been in a coma, and we finally had to pull the plug." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Very whispered, pulling her into a hug. The entire team soon joined.

"Wh-what about you, Vert?" Sherman asked, wiping away a tear.

"I was..." Vert shook his head, chuckling. "I was going to ask Agura on a date tomorrow." He sighed. "No need for that now, huh?"

"Where would you have taken me?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to take you to an off-road race." He said regretfully, and her face lit up.

"Well, when we get out of here, no matter where we go, the answer will always be yes." She smiled.

"Zoom? What about you?" Vert asked.

"It...I would have really liked to see Cassie, before...you know." He said.

"I'm sure she'll miss her older brother." Agura comforted.

"And...And say bye to Zen." Zooms voice cracked. "I-I really did feel bad, about...about leaving him, and I just..." Zooms voice caught, and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry, guys." He sniffled.

"Don't be..." Agura shook her head, embracing him, leading to another group hug.

"Man...I love you guys." Spinner admitted.

Me-me too." Agura's eyes watered. "I mean, who would've thought...I just didn't think it would end like this."

"None of us did." Sherman added. "But for what it's worth, it's been a lot of fun."

"Yeah..." Everyone nodded.

"See? We had our good times, and the fights over. We did our job, you guys." Vert rested against the back wall. "And we did it well."

"No one gets left behind." Agura added softly.

"No one. And we're all here. Together. One for all and all for one, right guys?" Vert asked.

"Right." They chorused.

"The mission really does come before the man, huh?" Stanford sighed.

"Stanford, the mission's over. Sage is safe. Earth is safe. We've accomplished everything and so much more, and we did it as a _team_." Vert took the Brits hand.

"We ARE the mission. And the mission's almost complete." Vert took Agura's hand as well. She in turn took Spinners, who followed suit, linking them together in a close circle.

"Unite and Strike, right guys?" Vert said. "Remember, we'll always be a team. No matter where we go next. The fist is made of five fingers. None of us, is _ever_, alone." He said seriously, and they all looked to each other, voices ringing in sound unison.

"No one gets left behind."


End file.
